Writing
Overview ''' Writing is more than pen or pencil meets paper. Writing is the act of telling or communicating some sort of story that has a desired consequence through a medium or media. One can write through the mediums such as, of course the pen and paper but also through the mediums of film, visual, aural, graffiti, paintings, acting out performances, and so much more. '''Definition & History Another possible definition of "writing" is "the transfer of more complex information, ideas, and concepts from on individual or group to another" (Donald Ryan, 2014). The history of writing can go all the way back to 25,000 - 30,000 BC where humans painted pictures on cave walls (Donald Ryan, 2014). The message of these stories however are unknown and could range from story telling to important information being transferred. Then a counting technique came about around 4100 - 3800 BC, that helped humans to count property, trading systems and more. Then, according to Ryan, pictures soon after developed and started out as communicating ideas and concepts and then later the pictures finally represented sounds. Certain pictures represented the sound of a letter, which then turned into the first alphabet. Over time the alphabet develped more and more within different languages. This was only the start of writing, writing has now become so much more than this history. Writing now has evolved to be much more than symbols and such. While without the history, we would not be where we are today with writing. We need the history to have assisted writing become the very broad and developed concept it is today. Writing is truly an art in so many ways. One can write, or communicate ideas or stories through so many mediums today now with New Media. You can remediate (Remediation) all things such as movies, songs, and more to communicate a new idea, that is a form of writing. You can create a film yourself,that is another form of writing. You can create an infograph, a timeline, a compilation of sounds, pictures, graffiti, etc. all to communicate an idea and end up with a desired consequence; that is writing. Resources & Further Reading http://www.historian.net/hxwrite.htm - This resource contains the history of writing back to 30,000 BC. It contains images of the symbols that were created to represent sounds in the alphabet. http://creatingmultimodaltexts.com/ - This resource explains multi modal and how writing can now be used across all mediums as mentioned above. It even teaches you how to use multi modal for writing. http://www.ncte.org/governance/MultimodalLiteracies - This resource also goes into multi modal writing but it goes into why we use it now and why it is beneficial. Keywords Media, Text, Communication, Literacy, Story Telling, New Media Citations Bowling Green State University. (n.d.). Retrieved December 10, 2014, from http://www.bgsu.edu/ Computers and Composition: An International Journal. (n.d.). Retrieved December 10, 2014, from http://computersandcomposition.candcblog.org/ Creating multimodal texts. (n.d.). Retrieved December 10, 2014, from http://creatingmultimodaltexts.com/ HistoryWorld - History and Timelines. (n.d.). Retrieved December 10, 2014, from http://www.historyworld.net[[Category:Keyword]]